1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to dynamically managing parking space utilization, and in particular, to a computer implemented method for dynamically allocating parking space utilization based on multiple factors.
2. Description of Related Art
Cities, airports, and other governmental and private companies use a variety of techniques to manage parking. These techniques often are utilized to reduce the time needed for a person to find a parking spot and to increase utilization of the parking facilities. For example, some airports and cities may indicate which parking lots or facilities are full and which parking lots have parking spaces available. This reduces the amount of time that drivers spend looking for parking spaces, thereby saving time and fuel. Such systems require monitoring of parking availability and occupancy through a variety of means including manually observing and entering such information, by using parking control devices that count the number of vehicles entering and leaving a parking facility, or by using other automated methods.